civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Babylon (Hammurabi)
Babylon led by Hammurabi is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from LastSword, Regalman, Chrisy15, and Alga. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It does not replace Nebuchadnezzar's Babylon. Overview Babylon The Babylonian Empire was, rather than a new idea, a reinvigoration of the old Sumerian Empire of the city of Ur, which had also occupied the Fertile Crescent in what is today Southern Iraq. Babylonia was formed from a collection of roughly a dozen city-states and was named for its capital city of Babylon. (Pre-empire, the city of Babylon itself was in existence since at least the 24th century BC.) In 627 BC, Babylonia successfully revolted once again from Assyrian control. The revolt was led by a new leader, Nabopolassar, who would reign for some twenty years before passing the throne to his more famous son. Hammurabi Hammurabi ruled over Babylon, quite possibly the largest metropolis in the ancient world, during the height of the Babylonian empire. He is most famously known for his Code of Laws, set in stone and mounted in the middle of ancient Babylon for all to see. Although not the first Babylonian emperor to implement a structured system of laws, Hammurabi was the first to coherently organize and standardize them. Punishments for breaking these laws were varied. Smaller crimes and business infractions were typically dealt with via fines. Crimes dealing with theft or crimes of a more physical nature (assault, battery, murder) typically had harsher penalties involving death, slavery, or banishment. If proven guilty of a crime, the defendant could expect to receive a punishment nearly equivalent to the crime itself. This is quite possibly where the ancient idea of an Eye for an Eye, and the modern variation of A Tit for a Tat, came from. But decisions were not draconian, and took into account circumstance. If a man was to kill another while defending himself, he might only be fined a small fee depending on the social stature of the deceased, instead of facing a sentence of death himself. With a recorded set of responsibilities and consequences for any given action, punishment was no longer left up to the whim of those in power, and people could conduct their business with the assurance that they would not inadvertently commit a serious crime to which the punishment was unknown. This gave the Babylonian empire the much needed stability it required to flourish. Hammurabi further covered his land with strongholds, police garrisons and civilian administrators. His intent was to enforce his laws so that a citizen in his empire could travel from Babylon to the coast of the Mediterranean without fear of harassment or unfair persecution. Safety, stability, and prosperity were to be Hammurabi`s gift to his people. Dawn of Man "Great Hammurabi, legendary King of Babylon, you adorn us with your wisdom. Inheriting a mere City-State, you carved an empire out of Mesopotamia, and forged one of the most powerful kingdoms in the ancient world. From across the fertile plains, Babylon subjected all to her splendour, and with your great law codes and administrative acumen, your name alone would outlast those of kings that came before. Mighty lawgiver, the jealous foes of Babylon's great beauty prepare their armies to assault her walls. Can you defend her laws from lawlessness? Can you sustain her influence across the land? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"I am known the world over as Hammurabi, King of Babylon. I am shocked that you haven't heard of me until now." '''Introduction: "Greetings to Babylon. I am Hammurabi, King of all the splendour that you see before you." Defeat: '"I am old, so give me peace." '''Defeat: '"Take my kingdom if you must, but my laws cannot be spoiled." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold per Monument. * 1 Magistrates. |rewards = Monuments yield +10% Culture/-10% CrimeCities in Development: Crime.}} Gold. * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Defensive Buildings in all Cities are 10% more effective.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now following your law codes and coating their beards in Labdanum! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author, Art (Civ Icon). * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, Leaderscene, Unique Unit Icon). * LastSword: Art (Leaderscene). * Regalman: Art (Maps). * Alga: Research (Neo-Babylon Unique Building Names). * Chrisy15: Design (Neo-Babylon Unique Building) * Danrell: ''Graphics.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 15 : Babylon * ''Jeff van Dyck: MusicMedieval 2 Total War Music Persian PyjamaRome Total War Soundtrack - Drums of Doom Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Babylon Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Growth Civilizations Category:Wonder Civilizations